Jolene Delarosa
Jolene Delarosa is a competitor on Survivor: Sri Lanka, Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Survivor: Familial Values, ''and ''Survivor: Legends. In Survivor: Sri Lanka, Jolene was placed on the sexiness tribe known as Moratuwa. The tribe went on a major losing streak, and at the first Tribal Council, she was a target for elimination. However, despite her allies being reluctant to flip on her to eliminate her enemy Terrence Foster, the vote went to rocks. Jolene lost the target on her back in subsequent Tribal Councils, leading to her surviving through to the first swap. She formed a majority alliance to take out Caprice Merchant, and made it through the second swap through to the merge. Once the tribes merged, Jolene went on an immunity run, which created a target on her back. She skillfully played an idol on herself to save herself from being voted out by her enemies and proceeded to the Final Tribal Council, where she lost to fellow competitor Irene Castro for being too aggressive in her approach to blindsiding her own allies to get further in the game. Jolene returned in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, where she played a more low-key game, siding with fellow villains Erich Galvan and former enemy Terrence Foster. After managing to avoid the targets of her tribemates, Jolene reached the merge and won immunity, which created a target on her back as others remembered how well she performed in Sri Lanka. Jolene decided to purposefully lose further immunity challenges to stray the target from her back, and it worked for her, as she received very few votes through to the end of the game. Jolene became instrumental in the blindsides of Ashley Medina and Vicki Stewart, which gained bitterness from the jury in the end when she made it for the second time, causing herself to only gain a jury vote from Jeremiah Singleton, her best friend and secret ally on the island. Jolene returned to Survivor again in Survivor: Familial Values with her sister, Jacinta. Jacinta was voted out first on her Tribe in the first impressions twist, leading to Jolene assuming an aggressive gameplay style right from the beginning of the game. After attempting to side with Bradley Burton but failing, she became pivotal in the eliminations of Violet Edwards, and on the swapped Bodrum tribe, Genevieve Vargas. Because of her connection with Bradley Burton, his brother, Ronnie Burton, became Jolene's main ally. Throughout the rest of the game, Jolene sided with the loved ones of the game, abandoning all ties she had with the returning players. Her main allies, Ronnie Burton and his friend, Stephen Hubbard, fought together to get to the final three, making Jolene's third Final Tribal Council visit, where she finally was granted the title of Sole Survivor because of her respectable gameplay. Jolene returned to defend her legacy from Mercy Mahan and Jordan Samuels in Survivor: Legends. Her legend was noted as her ability to avoid being voted out and for making the Final Tribal Council three times. In the game, she remained a free-voters, hopping from alliance to alliance to avoid being voted out consistently. She became obsessed with her legacy of making the end three times that she went out of her way to get to the end, ultimately resulting in her making many enemies along the way. She managed to get to the end for a fourth time, creating an all-new legacy, but ending with zero jury votes in her favor because of her obsession. Sri Lanka Heroes vs Villains Familial Values Legends